


Aftercare

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual activities implied, The title says it all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Cuddles are crucial after every activity.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw-ish (sexual implications but no explicit explanations)
> 
> Mood Music  
> The Kiss - Phildel  
> Quiet Voices - Mike Vass
> 
> Wrote this up for my new writing blog on tumblr. (graveyard-tales)  
> Check it out to see all the drabbles I don't post here.

Ace breathed heavily as he slowly relaxed his body against the bed. Marco watched for a moment as his breathing slowly calmed before reaching up and untying his arms. He took a moment to gently massage along the imprints left on in Ace’s skin. Guiding Ace’s arms down to his side he kissed the left wrist before reaching over and untying the blue scarf that covered his eyes. Ace kept his eyes closed, fully relaxed now that all the restraint around him was gone.

Marco kissed his cheek before leaning over, grabbing a washcloth from the bowl he placed there earlier. He had made sure that the water had been hot before they started so it was still quiet warm. As gently and slowly as he could, he cleaned up Ace, wiping away the “fluids” and gently going over the various red marks that littered his torso. Dunking the cloth and wringing it out he brought it back to skin. Marco couldn’t help but smile when the washcloth was lightly dragged along Ace’s side causing him to twitch and chuckle. Looking over he watched as Ace open his eyes and lightly glared up at Marco.

“Not a word.”

“I always forget how ticklish you are.”

“What did I just say?” Ace pouted causing Marco to laugh under his breath. He leaned down and kissed Ace’s cheek once again and trailed down from his cheek and along his jaw before finding his lips. He brought up his hands and cupped Ace’s face, thumbs brushing over freckled cheeks. Pulling away, he brushed his fingers through thick dark hair and locked his gaze with Ace. The easy smile stretched across his tan face made Marco’s heart swell.

“I’ll be right back.” Ace’s smile faltered, almost unnoticeable. “I’m just going to the bathroom to clean up.” Marco elaborated. He quietly watched as Ace’s eyes trailed down his body. He subtly shook his head when the small smile widened and turned definably smug.

“Did you-” There so too much amusement in that tone but Marco couldn’t bring himself to really mind. Lowering down, he kissed Ace’s neck before whispering in his ear.

“Can you blame me? The way you whimper, sounding so desperate. How can anyone stay in control for long?” Marco pulled away, chuckling at the way the freckled cheeks flushed.

“Just go clean up already, you’re gross.” He snorted but got up and went to the bathroom. With quick ease he removed his clothes, kicking them in the corner and cleaned himself up. He’d deal with laundry tomorrow. Reentering the room he huffed. Ace was sitting up, new boxers on and was finishing coiling up the rope.

“What are you doing?” Ace opened their bottom drawer, placing the rope inside.

“What does it look like?” Marco pulled out boxers from their top drawer when the bottom was closed.

“I thought we agreed to let me clean up?” With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Ace flopped down on the bed.

“Oh right I forgot.” He placed the back of his hand, wrist still red but no longer imprinted, to his forehead. “I was to lay back and let the big, strong first commander take care of little, helpless me.” Ace snorted and Marco stared down unimpressed, hand resting on his hip. He shook his head when Ace rested his hand down and smiled back cockily.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Ace hummed and shook his head. Instead he held out his arms, silently inviting Marco in. Smiling Marco crawled on the bed, sitting up and effortlessly pulling Ace over to lay up against his chest. Ace leaned his head back and rested it on his shoulder and Marco wrapped his arms around his waist. They stayed like that, Ace occasionally leaning his head to the side and nuzzling his face against Marco’s neck.

As Marco’s eyes wandered along Ace’s body, he frowned. Gently he moved up the cloth of Ace’s boxers on his right leg. There, one of the bite marks on his thigh was darker than the rest. Blue was already peeking through the skin. Gently, he rubbed his thumb along the skin, carefully avoiding the developing bruise.

“It’s just a bruise.” Marco was brought from his musing and Ace shifted to look at him with a reassuring smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was biting too hard?” Ace shrugged, snuggling back.

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“Ace, that’s not the point” he sighed “you’re suppose to tell me if I’m being too hard.” Ace pulled away and looked at him with a grin.

“What’s the point if you’re not hard?” He waggled his brows but Marco looked at him sternly. Ace sighed and slid down, resting his face against Marco’s stomach. Gently Marco brushed his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t really think about it.” Ace admitted. “Plus I like the pain sometimes.” Marco hummed.

“I need to know that you’ll talk to me Ace, that’s kind of how this works.” Ace sighed and mumbled an apology. Marco shook his head but smiled fondly, he apologized as well. He could do some pain play, he knew Izo had a book on their shelf of “exotic” things to try. Izo was never shy of such things, and took delight displaying it because of the fact that Thatch was quite the opposite. Perhaps Marco could “borrow” the book. He is sure Izo won’t notice it’s absences.

“You hungry?” Marco asked suddenly to which Ace nodded his head but didn’t make any indication that he planned to move. Marco chuckled. “I can’t get you food if you don’t move, you know.”

“M’ tired.” He mumbled out, arms tightening around Marco.

“Well then what do you want, food or sleep?”

“Sleep.” Ace unravel his arms and scooted to his left and laying on his side. Marco smiled, brushing his hands through Ace’s hair one more time before turning off their lamp and laying beside him. Marco pulled the thin blanket over them, though neither really needed it. He moved his leg between Ace’s legs and Ace moved his foot and bushed it along Marco’s calf a few times. Ace leaned back against Marco’s chest when he put his arm over him, drawing the other close. Marco intertwined their fingers and Ace was asleep in seconds, Marco followed suit minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always talk to your partners, folks.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
